<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sick, Sick, Sick! by Pink_buffet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293678">Sick, Sick, Sick!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_buffet/pseuds/Pink_buffet'>Pink_buffet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aged-Up Character(s), How Do I Tag, M/M, Sickfic, Vomiting, Well more dry heaving than vomiting but.., i guess</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:28:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,231</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pink_buffet/pseuds/Pink_buffet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuji gets sick. That's all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sick, Sick, Sick!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Wanna read a fanfic by a novice? Well then, have fun. Don't @ me about the ending. It's rushed cuz I got angry cuz I had to write a half-assed essay... :'T</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ryuji slumps on the couch and furiously scratches the back of his head until it feels almost like a carpet burn. Why does he feel so sick? His nose burns, his head aches, his throat feels insanely tight but he doesn't want to tell Akira that. If he found out he would make Ryuji stay home and they're kinda tight on money right now, so when Ryuji heard the door unlocking he got up too quickly causing him to feel vertigo and almost fall back, luckily he regained his balance.</p><p> </p><p>Akira eyed Ryuji, "Why're you suspiciously standing there like you want to tell me something but you think you shouldn't?" Ryuji's cheeks were starting to flush as his face was getting hot, "Wha-what? What're you talkin' 'bout?" Akira looked at his red cheeks, "Hey uh… are you feeling alright?" He said coming closer to the blonde. Ryuji took a step back, "Huh?! Oh yeah, why?" A hand reached towards his forehead. "The hell man! I'm fine, geez!" He said a little too aggressively, swatting Akira's hand away. "You don't trust me or somethin'?!" Akira looked a little hurt, "I'm sorry. I just worry about you… Sorry." He shoved the hand that got slapped away in his pocket and went to their room. </p><p> </p><p>Obviously, Ryuji felt guilty. He should apologize but he just doesn't have the strength to. He has to clock in, about an hour?! Ryuji rushed to the bathroom with whatever stamina he had. As he walked through the door, he saw himself in the mirror and he looked awful. The last time he looked this bad was when he was in middle school and he had a disgusting flu, he missed a whole week of school because of it. But he doesn't have time to worry about it right now. Ryuji turned on the faucet, got undressed, and walked into the shower. He stood there and let the warm water spill onto his body. He sighed, a couple of seconds later he felt nauseous. Stumbling, trying to get out of the shower, he made it to the toilet. He lifted the seat and dry heaved due to him not eating anything at all. 

</p><p> The thought of food made him sick when he woke up. He got up and flushed the toilet. Grabbing a towel, he wrapped it around his waist and turned off the faucet. "I knew it." Ryuji turned around and saw Akira at the door. "...'m sorry…" Ryuji averted his eyes. "'M sorry for… slappin' your… hand away…" he rubbed his burning eyes, "Sorry, for not telling you about me not feeling well. 'M so-"  "Hey hey, it's fine. I'm not mad." Akira stepped over to Ryuji, "Why would you try to hide the fact that you're sick?" </p><p> </p><p>"I-" Ryuji hurled forward and fell to the ground. He scrambled for the toilet bowl and grabbed the sides. He felt circles rub on his back as he dry heaved once again. Tears ran down Ryuji's face, he coughed, "I-it hurdz…'Kira… it hurts so much…" Akira looked at Ryuji with worry in his eyes as he helped him up. "Let's get you to bed. We can talk later." </p><p> </p><p>Akira set Ryuji onto the bed, "You need some clothes on you and you're not properly dried." He grabbed the towel that was hanging loosely on Ryuji's waist and dried him off. Afterward, he searched in their closet for something for Ryuji to put on. He picked slacks and a white t-shirt. The blondie looked at him with a disapproving look. Even when he's feeling under the weather he can still give that look. "What?" The raven chuckled. The shorter boy coughed before speaking, "You're seriously gonna make me wear that?" His voice made Akira wince a little, it sounded a bit raspy. "C'mon it's not too bad, also we forgot to do laundry so it's all I can find right now. Make sure to remind me though." Ryuji laughed which resulted in him having a coughing fit. "You need help putting it on?" He stood in front of Ryuji. "Nah… um, I got it…" he touched his forehead and then reached for the shirt and pants with shaky hands. "..." Akira looked puzzled, "What?" Ryuji smiled, "No underwear?" Akira's face got dusted with a little pink, "Oh! S-sorry." The taller boy pulled underwear out from the drawer and tossed it to Ryuji. Ryuji dressed himself and sat back down when he was finished. Akira looked at him and smiled.</p><p> </p><p> "I'll be right back, ok?" He brushed the blonde's cheek before standing up to leave. "W-where are you goin'?" Ryuji asked, barely audibly but you could still hear a slight panic in his voice. "I'm going to get you something to eat and drink. I promise it won't take long." He shook his head, "'M not...hungry… I can't eat.." Tears poured down his face, "'M sorry… Again… I really am." Akira sat back down on the bed and wiped his boyfriend's tears, "Hey, it's fine. Look at me, " He grabbed both sides of his cheeks and turned his head "I'm not mad but, you have to eat and drink something to feel better. You have to try Ryuji, please." </p><p> </p><p>Ryuji nodded his head slightly, he's not even sure if Akira saw it but apparently, he did. Akira let go of his face and walked out of the room. This sucks in more ways than one. Ryuji fell to his side and sighed. His headache was worse than before and he was sweating. Why is it so hot in here? He squirmed out of his pants and tossed them on the ground. Dammit. This is awful. "Mmrng.." The sick boy waited and waited. He shut his burning eyes, just for a bit… he thinks.</p><p> </p><p> How many minutes has it been? 50? It feels like 50. "Akiraa…" Ryuji squeaked out, "Where are… you?" </p><p> </p><p>Nothing</p><p> </p><p>A little bit louder but more strained, "Aki-"</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door opened and Akira was there but not empty-handed, "Sorry it took so long." He was holding a tray that had ginger bok choy soup with noodles in it. "Here this will help your upset stomach." He sat down on the bed while Ryuji sat up. The curly-haired boy blew the noodles, "Here open your mouth" the sickly boy did as he was told and opened his mouth but then shied away after a wave of nausea kicked in from the smell of the food. "A-Akira I-" he burped, "I d-don't think...I can..eat it." Eyes going wide, Ryuji hurled forward but nothing came out.</p><p> </p><p> Akira panicked and placed the tray on the nearby desk. "Shit! Uhm!" He rushed to the kitchen and came back with a bottle of water. "Take deep breaths in between, Ryuji." Ryuji did as he was told and his stomach was easing up until it stopped and he was left with a twisted stomach. "Here, take small sips, ok? I'll save this for later too." He went to the kitchen to cover up the food and set it into the fridge.</p><p> </p><p>Akira walked back to their room and sat on the bed. "You can eat in the morning when you're feeling better, okay?" "Mmhm…" Ryuji reached out for his hand and grasped it weakly. Akira gripped back and kissed his boyfriend's forehead as the blonde drifted off to sleep with unsteady breathing.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>